


Ma Twist Sends a Care Package

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Great Chocolate Fanfic Challenge (2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Twist Sends a Care Package

Where was Jack? Ennis had been blindfolded, hands bound, almost an hour, hot sweat dripping down his neck. 

Finally, Jack’s bootsteps approached.

“Done puttin’ away supplies,” Jack said. “Ya ready?”

“I’m a little skeered,” Ennis trembled.

“I told you we was gonna play a game. Whatcha skeered about, I ain’t never let you down, have I cowboy?”

“No.” 

“You pick. Do ya wanna treat from ‘Jack Nice’ or ‘Jack Nasty’?”

“Uh, I’ll pick ‘Nice’ I guess.”

“Ok Ennis, open your mouth real wide.”

Ennis gingerly opened his mouth and soon tasted the chocolate Hershey’s kiss melting in the Wyoming sun.


End file.
